Dragging My Soul To Hell
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: We had been friends or something along those lines for a while now. She was always quiet, always by herself. Something changed though, something is different about her now. I was desperate to find out what that thing was, and now that I have...I've unknowingly thrown myself into a world of trouble. Ino's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know…look you crazy woman you've got three stories you need to be working on! I acknowledge this but hear me out a sec…I am simply flooded with ideas for new stories! They are poking at my soul and chewing on my brain like wild savages…I simply MUST upload one of them! Bear with me and I will upload new chapters for each of the other three! Not all at once for I do not possess that much energy or motivation! *pinky promise***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

"Got any plans this weekend Ino?"

I heard Kiba ask me, his hands shoved in his pockets as we walked out of our final class of the day. Thank god for the weekend. Shrugging, I adjusted my bag on my shoulder when it became too uncomfortable. "Nah, not really. I just figured I'd get some homework done then catch up on some Netflix."

He nodded as we made a left down the hall, heading towards the gym as we always did. "What about you? Got anything interesting going on." He sighed, running his hands through his tousled brown hair. "Nah, coach gave us the weekend off seeing as we won our last match."

"You don't seem too happy about it." I replied as we pushed through the large double doors of the gym, taking our usual seats on the bleachers.

He groaned and I couldn't help but smile. Resting his chin in his hand, he nodded. "I'm not. Well, boxing is my life…you know that. If I'm not training, then I feel like I'm slacking off. I'm usually so busy with training and matches that I don't know what to do with the scrap of free time I do manage to get."

"Looks like you and Sakura have a pretty boring weekend ahead huh?" I teased as he rolled his eyes. "I guess. I've been trying to get her to do stuff, she's even worse than me. At least I try to make plans but she's literally all about boxing or she just says another time."

I nodded understandingly. Kiba was a good friend of mine; even still, he had his moments when he didn't want to be bothered either. I guess that's why he was Sakura's best friend. Those two ate, slept, lived and breathed boxing. It's rare that they got any free time – maybe something interesting will come up, who knows?

I was going to suggest that maybe the three of us could catch a movie but the thought quickly dropped from my mind as the door to the training room opened. Sakura walked out, long pink hair tied into a loose ponytail, bangs framing her face. I noticed the clear sheen of sweat that covered her forehead. She strode confidently towards us, already knowing that we would be here.

Kiba was the first to stand as the two bumped fists with a soft smirk. "About time you came out." Sakura scoffed with a playful roll to her eyes, nodded at me, which I returned with a gentle smile as we all made our way to the parking lot. "Ino and me were just talking about the weekend. No plans as always. Doubt you have anything coming up."

"Well…actually I –" Sakura started before Kiba cut her off.

"Training does not count." He chuckled as Sakura huffed, the small wisp of air blowing her hair from her face. I giggled softly as we exited the doors leading to the parking lot for students. Heading over to our cars, I nearly screamed when I felt arms wrap around my waist, hoisting me up and spinning me around.

"What the actual fuck Temari! Put me down!" I was lowered to the ground immediately only to spin around and meet the grinning face of my best friend. Wrapping her arm around my shoulder, I noticed that the other members of our gang were there too.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Kiba asked a small scowl on his face. We truly loved our friends but having them all together just screamed trouble.

Temari chuckled before poking me in the cheek before moving to point at Kiba and finally – Sakura. "You, you…and you," She said with a smirk when she got to Sakura. "Party at my house tomorrow night. Nothing fancy, just some beer, snacks, music, just a little something to do."

I was the first to speak, shrugging Temari's hand off of me. "Can't, I got homework to do." Kiba shrugged and nodded, "I'm game. Beats doing shit at home." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck before shaking her head. "I think I'll pass too, probably going to work on some training."

Temari groaned and palmed her forehead. "Nuh uh, fuck that. It's all of you or no one's going." That was unfair. I might have sucked it up and gone eventually but Sakura was another case. She wasn't much of a talker and being Kiba's friend, we took her in so she'd have someone to hang with.

She liked her space, more than others oftentimes did. I thought the situation over in my head. Maybe if she did go, at least it'll be with people who she knew. Maybe she'll open up a bit. Although she kept to herself, it seemed that it was happening more and more to the point where if anyone did see Sakura, it was while she was at school.

Curiosity peaked within me at the chance to truly get to know Sakura and what she was like outside of school. With a nod, I turned to Temari, "Alright, I'll go."

The gang cheered and Kiba grinned at me as well. Everyone's immediate attention landed on Sakura who was shifting rather nervously on her feet. Temari rolled her eyes teasingly and walked over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, everyone will probably end up way too drunk to go home so everyone can crash at my place. If you want you can too, if not then you can have a little bit to drink so you're not tipsy or anything and then head on home."

I watched as Sakura seemed to mull the plan over in her head. She looked at me with a pleading look to which I only returned with a smile. With a defeated sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. "Alright, I'll go." Kiba along with the others grinned as they walked over and slapped her playfully on the back.

"Man this night is gonna be epic!" Naruto grinned and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to Sakura and my smile dropped when I noticed that she was frowning. Everyone waved and left, Kiba following when he mentioned he had to get home and walk his dog, leaving only Sakura and I.

We walked silently over to our cars, which were conveniently parked next to each other's. "You know, you didn't have to go." Sakura's eyes seemed to widen, snapping her out of whatever trance she had been in. With a sigh, she nodded. "Yeah I know, but I didn't want to ruin everyone else's time."

"I doubted that she would actually cancel the whole thing if we decided not to go." She shrugged and looked at her car before sighing. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?" I asked, watching her reaction.

She stood there silently for a moment before looking up to meet my stare. My heart fluttered a bit when a smooth smile fell upon her lips. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at her as she climbed into her bright red Audi. Flashing me another smile, she pulled out of the parking lot and down the road.

I hopped in my light blue mustang and pulled out of the parking lot. Making my way home, I climbed out and opened the door to my house. Biting my lip nervously, I headed upstairs to get started on my homework.

* * *

><p>It definitely wasn't the brightest idea to not take my car. All of our houses were in walking distance of one another's. It wasn't too bad a neighborhood but there had been a lot of crazy talk in the news about people being attacked by large dogs. Weird.<p>

Anyways, it was September and not too cold but a bit of rain had started up and now was coming down a lot harder. Thankfully, I had brought a jacket anyway. Tugging the hood over my now wet hair, I rushed down the street a few blocks until I stopped outside of a large house. It wasn't a mansion or anything but it was a good size for a big family like Temari's.

Pressing the doorbell, I waited for a brief minute. I was greeted by Sasuke who leaned against the doorframe. His arms were folded across his chest with a teasing smirk. "About time you showed up your royal highness." I flicked him off and entered the house.

Kicking off my shoes by the door and hanging up my jacket, I entered the living room where everyone else was seated. I found it amusing that Temari made such a huge deal about us not showing up, and yet, everyone was already joking, drinking, eating and such before I had gotten there.

Looking around however, I noticed two people not in attendance – Kiba and Sakura. I figured Kiba would have been here by now and I had hoped Sakura would be too. She wasn't the type to be late for anything, maybe she had bailed.

Having downed my mood a bit, I walked into the living room. Sitting down beside Temari, I dragged my fingers through my wet hair with a sigh. I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. Opening my eyes, I noticed Shikamaru there, two beers in hand.

"For me?" I heard Temari pipe up beside me. Shikamaru chuckled before handing me the small can. "Actually it's for Ino." Temari scowled causing me to giggle as I stuck my tongue out at her. Shikamaru was Temari's boyfriend, we both liked to press with her buttons every now and then.

Shikamaru sat down on the other side of Temari who immediately snuggled up to him. "What's got you all down in the dumps?" She asked me, taking a long swig of her beer. Cracking open my own, I took a small sip and leaned further into the couch.

"Nothing really. Just a bit tired." Temari scoffed and I rolled my eyes at the immature behavior. "That's bullshit." I didn't get a chance to reply before I heard the doorbell ring. I saw Sasuke get up from his seat as he walked over to the door.

He stood there for a while and I heard him say something before laughing. "Well, I'll be damned." Raising my brow, I angled my head to see just who was at the door. Everyone else seemed to have noticed too as they grew quiet.

"Who's at the door Sasuke?" Temari asked, a frown settling on her lips.

Sasuke merely grinned as he stepped back. "See for yourself." I noticed Kiba walk in who grinned boyishly at everyone before stepping back to look at the door himself.

My heart raced in my chest as another person came into view. Pink hair was tossed over her shoulder and she wore a black fitted jacket and dark blue jeans with a pair of boots. She narrowed her eyes at the floor as Kiba swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Guess who I managed to drag out of their hole!" Kiba teased and I watched as Sakura shot him a dirty glare. Naruto jumped up and rushed over to her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he spun her around.

"Alright! Sakura made it! It's definitely a party now!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Sakura grumbled at him to put her down. She must have heard me as her eyes caught mine. I waved my fingers gently with a grin as she gave me a tired smile.

Kiba chuckled as he stopped Naruto. "Alright put her down." Naruto nodded and set her back down upon the floor. Temari grinned and reached over to pat the empty spot on the couch beside me. "Sit, have a beer and take a load off Haruno."

Sakura nodded and quietly made her way over. Sitting next to me, she fidgeted nervously. Placing my arm carefully on her shoulder, I gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax, how about a drink?" She studied me for a moment before nodding.

I started to get up before Kiba stopped me. "Nah, don't worry I got it." I nodded my thanks as he walked into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later, tossing a beer to Sakura and cracking open his own. Sakura sighed and opened hers before taking a small swig.

She blanched at the taste and I tried to suppress a small giggle. "It takes some getting used to." I told her, she took another sip and frowned. "It's awful." Another laugh slipped out and I nodded. "It's not for everyone. Keep trying though, you'll warm up to it."

She nodded, leaning back into the couch. I smiled softly before taking another sip of my own beverage. "So what took you guys so long?" Shikamaru asked, his fingers brushing against Temari's waist. Kiba took a long chug of his beer and jutted his head in Sakura's direction.

"Because **someone** tried to bail on the party." He teased and Sakura shot him a dirty glare. "Aww come on Sakura, we're not that bad." Temari joked. "Live a little why don't ya. It doesn't have to happen all the time but it's okay to take a break from training every now and then."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, looking away in embarrassment. "Alright alright that's enough guys. It's what she likes to do so let her do what she wants. It's not that big a deal." Kiba waved his hand and nodded. "Yeah, my bad. It's all good Sakura, no worries."

She nodded and took another slow sip. I noticed that she didn't have the frown on her face from before so I guess it was starting to grow on her. Before I knew it, my own beer was finished. Standing up, I stretched and proceeded to the kitchen to get something to snack on.

Pausing, I turned to Sakura whose eyes were already on me. "You want something to eat?" She shrugged and stood to follow me in the kitchen. I lead her to the kitchen and took in the large amounts of food that covered the table.

Raising my eyebrow, I took in the different forms of nourishment that Temari had picked out. There were chicken wings, chips and dip, pizza, cookies, crackers and small finger sandwiches. Grabbing a plate, I handed one to Sakura before taking another for myself.

I decided on a few wings and a sandwich. Sakura grabbed a slice of pizza and a few chips. We stood there in the kitchen, a comfortable silence brewing as we nibbled on our snacks. Finishing, I tossed my plate in the trash. I decided not to go back for more since I had eaten dinner before I left my house.

"Want another beer?" I asked, noticing that she had finished hers not too long ago. She nodded and I grabbed two more before handing hers to her.

She thanked me and opened hers, bringing the can to her lips before I stopped her. With a grin, I held up my can to hers. She chuckled but nonetheless, clanked her beer with mine as we both a long swig. "Did you really not want to come tonight?" I couldn't help but ask.

She sloshed the beer around in her can, staring down at the floor with a frown. "It's not like I don't like you guys if that's what you were thinking." Shaking my head, I took a seat in one of the chairs. "Then why did Kiba have a hard time getting you out here?"

I hoped I wasn't pressing her, that's not what I wanted to do. I was just curious, I thought I could get her to talk, maybe explain why she didn't like to go out. She sighed, chugging the rest of her beer before sitting it down.

"Well?"

"It's…complicated Ino. I can't say why." She mumbled out, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets as she continued to direct her gaze towards the floor.

"Why not?" She groaned and I noticed her frown deepen. "I just can't. It's better if people didn't know. I train to keep my mind off of it and that way, no one has to know." A frown slipped onto my own face as I stood and walked over to the fridge.

Reaching inside for another beer, I looked at her as she shook her head. "No thanks." She mumbled as she leaned against the counter. "Sakura…" Her green eyes traveled up slowly to meet my own. Chewing my bottom lip nervously, I sipped my new beer and took a step closer.

"Is…everything okay?" I asked carefully, not wanting to upset her any further. "Everything is fine. What do you mean?" She asked and I gave a sigh of relief when her face softened.

"I mean, I never bothered to ask before but I've noticed something is up. You've always been quiet and kept to yourself but I feel like it's getting worse." She shook her head and looked away from me. "You're reading too much into things that aren't there Ino."

I frowned, finishing my third beer as I took another step closer. "If you need to talk to someone Sakura, you can talk to me. I know Kiba is your best friend but if you ever feel like you can't tell him something, you can tell me."

She turned her eyes back to me, watching me carefully. I felt my face flush but I couldn't tell if it was from her watching me or if I had pushed my limit on the beer. My vision was a bit hazy but not to the point where I couldn't see. Probably best that I didn't drive now that I thought about it.

Stepping back, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I really didn't want to stay at Temari's tonight, not with all these people here. Looking up at Sakura, I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your personal life. Just forget I said anything."

She didn't respond and for some reason I felt my heart tug painfully. Turning to leave, I heard her ask me to stop. Slowly turning around, I waited for her to continue. "Where are you going?" I smiled and tossed my empty beer cans in the trash.

"I think I'm going to call it a night."

"I didn't see your car outside. Did you walk?" I nodded slowly, not sure what she was trying to get at. She shoved her hands deeper into her pockets as she stared at me intently. "Need me to walk you home?"

I blushed severely as I shook my head, waving my hands furiously. "No no! It's all right; it's only a few blocks. I can make it." She scoffed and stepped forward. "I've had enough of the party, I'm leaving too. Let me just walk you home."

"Sakura you don't –"

"Ino." She called my name sternly. With a sigh, I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded. We walked out into the living room where everyone was laughing and drinking as they watched Naruto and Sasuke wrestle.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head home." Everyone turned to me as they gave simultaneous groans. "Already? You just got here." Temari mumbled, watching me suspiciously. Ignoring her, I made my way to the door with Sakura close behind me.

"Yeah, Sakura's going to walk me home. I think I'm done for tonight." Everyone said goodbye and with that we were out the door. Walking down the steps, we turned out of Temari's yard, taking a left as we began walking.

The silence wasn't too bad with the occasional crickets chirping or the sounds of cars in the distance. We had decided to take a back road just to avoid the low streets that were sure to be flooded. I shivered at the cool raindrops as they fell, zipping up my jacket further.

Sakura eyed me carefully but didn't say anything. Swallowing down my nerves, I spoke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you earlier." She stopped as I walked past her before stopping as well. "You didn't upset me Ino. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

I nodded softly, whispering a small okay. I heard her sigh behind me as she took a step forward, gripping my wrist lightly to keep me from walking off. "Ino…" Turning to face her, I noticed the internal debate she seemed to be having with herself.

"Sakura…you don't have to say anything. I was just –" I paused when I heard a low chuckle sound from behind us. Tensing, I turned around as Sakura did the same. A man stepped out of the darkness, his black hair falling messily over his head.

I noticed how his eyes gleamed with an intense golden glow. His grin was mischievous and I couldn't help but notice how sharp his teeth seemed to be. Taking a step back, I frowned. "Who are you?" I heard Sakura snap from beside me.

She didn't seem frightened in the least; her eyes were narrowed as she stood her ground. The man chuckled deeply as he took a step forward. "Who am I? That's not really important." He grinned as he took another step forward.

"What do you want then?" Sakura growled out, her tone dark. I flinched at how her voice was laced with a furious intensity. The man laughed loudly. I frowned, not finding any of this amusing as I took another step back.

"What do I want? Well, it's late and I thought I could find a little late night snack." He licked his lips as he eyed me specifically. "And I think I've found my meal." Sakura stepped in front of me causing my eyes to widen.

"Ino…leave." Standing there, I looked between the two of them and shook my head. "I'm not leaving you here to get hurt!" She gave me a hardened look, her jaw tensing. The man chuckled again, covering his face with one hand.

His eyes slowly traveled up before his body fell forward. My heart hammered in my chest as I tried to process what I had just seen. Where the man had been standing not even five seconds ago, a large black wolf stood on all fours.

Gasping, I fell back. The golden eyes of the beast locked onto me as he stepped forward slowly, I crawled backwards quickly, body trembling. Sakura jumped in front of me, throwing the wolf back as he lunged at me. Snapping her eyes to me, she growled.

"Damnit Ino! Get out of here!" I scrambled to my feet only to let out a scream as the wolf tackled Sakura to the ground. His jaws snapped in her face as Sakura held him back with her arm. "What the hell are you waiting for! Go!"

I was frozen, I couldn't feel my limbs. My eyes were locked onto the scene in front of me. This wasn't real. No fucking way this was happening. That man just turned into a damn wolf, right in front of us! That can't happen, there's no way!

I watched as Sakura struggled, throwing the wolf off of her again. She stood breathing heavily, her eyes narrowed as she tried to catch her breath. I started to take a step towards her only for something to catch my eye.

Her nails had grown rather long. They were sharp and angled in a way that similarly resembled clams. My eyes scanned up her body to rest at her face, which seemed to have undergone a rather shocking transformation as well.

Taking in quick breaths, I was able to notice her teeth. They seemed to point similar to fangs; I recalled how the man's teeth had a similar look. Finally – her eyes. They were no longer that vibrant green that she was known for. Instead, they were a bright golden color, flashing with a strange look.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the man's voice. "Well well, looks like I've found one of our own." He laughed and my eyes widened. "One of…your own?" Both he and Sakura's eyes snapped to me and I felt myself tense.

"Well what do you know? Looks like blondie over there is one of the special ones. She can hear us." My hands clenched at my sides as I narrowed my eyes. He continued another step towards me, chuckling as he dragged his tongue across his fangs. His tail flicked back and forth and before I knew it, he jumped at me again.

I fell back, my hands bracing me up. My eyes widened in fear as he closed in on me. Shutting my eyes tightly as I waited for the oncoming attack. When I heard a loud yelp, I opened one eye. Shocked, I noticed the form of a large white wolf standing in front of me.

Their teeth were bared furiously, red staining them as they lunged at the other wolf. I watched on in amazement as the two went at it. Blurs of black and white raced around as the two snapped their jaws at one another.

The white wolf jumped up, sinking its claws into the black wolf's back causing it to let out a howl. It turned around to bite the white wolf's front leg but it didn't seem to register as it snapped its jaws over the black wolf's neck. It slammed it on the ground, locking it there as the black wolf struggled before growing limp. My eyes widened further when I realized…it was dead.

The white wolf released its death grip, its tongue licking the crimson fluid from its teeth and lips. Slowly, it turned around, golden eyes boring into my own deeply. It made its way toward me and I panicked. Looking around, I found a broken bottle and pointed it at the large beast.

"D-Don't! Please…don't hurt me!" I trembled as my body crawled back further before hitting the wall. "Sakura!" I screamed, hoping that she would hear me. The wolf only drew closer as I screamed out for her again. Now sitting in front of me, the wolf's form seemed to change as it transformed.

My eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Before me, Sakura sat there with her eyes heavy but returning back to that stunning forest green. "Ino." She breathed out, her hand clutched around her bleeding arm.

"Sakura…is…that you?" I asked, my hand reaching out slowly to touch her cheek. She flinched but nodded nonetheless.

"You need to get home Ino." I frowned as she shakily stood to her feet, her hand clutching her arm as she winced. "Sakura…what's going on?" She remained silent but continued walking. Rushing after her, I grabbed her jacket and tugged.

"Please Sakura…just tell me what's happening." She sighed and turned around to face me. She stepped forward dangerously as I took cautious steps back. I tensed when I felt my back collide with the wall. She braced her other arm against the wall, locking me in place.

"Ino, you wanted to know what was wrong…why I was acting strange." Her breath tickled my ear as I shivered. "You wanted to know why I don't let people in and why I keep to myself." Her cheek was now flush against my own and I couldn't help the gasp that slipped out when her lips touched my ear.

"Now you know." She pulled away to take a look at me. I breathed heavily, not sure of what to say. She pulled me along and before I knew it, I was standing outside my house. "Sakura…"

With a sad smile, she squeezed my shoulder as she started down my front steps. "I'll see you later Ino."

I stood outside a bit longer, watching her go before I went inside, unsure of what to make of all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was a doozy to write. I didn't plan on making it this long. I figured the shorter the chapter the easier to update. But anywho, tell me what you think. Yes? No? Maybe so? Later kiddies, read and review! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The life of an author is quite a demanding and stressful one. The constant urges to upload new stories but not wanting to abandon the others for new babies is hard. But I love it because I'm sick and twisted on the inside. Anyways…new chapter for my newest baby! *forces cookies down your throats* Read my pretties….read and review! If you do, you shall get more cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Ino dear. You awake hunny?" I heard the soft voice of my mother slip through the cracks of my door. Despite her timid voice, I found myself clasping my hands over my ears at how abnormally loud she sounded.

Damn you alcohol. Damn you to hell.

Another soft knock on my door had me flinching and pulling my pillow over my head. I could make out the faint sound of my doorknob twisting as my mom stepped into my room. I moved my legs back just a bit, knowing that she was going to sit down and try to talk to me.

"I can't talk to you through the pillow dear; you're going to have to move it." I groaned out my annoyance, slowly removing the pillow from my face. I immediately locked my eyes with her concerned green ones.

Reaching her hand towards me, she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I watched her carefully. She was going to say something but I guess she was just trying to find the right way to say it. The silence between us grew and I took the opportunity to close my eyes again.

"I know you're a teenager and that you want to have fun with your friends but alcohol is another story Ino. You don't need to drink it if you can't handle it." I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach. My stomach churned and I felt the painful need to get to a toilet and empty my insides.

"It was just beer mom." I mumbled into my pillow. She rubbed my back and surprisingly it managed to numb the slight pain bubbling in my stomach. Or so I had thought? "Shit!" I cursed, stumbling out of my bed and into my bathroom.

I barely made it as I spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet. "Language Ino." My mother corrected me as she followed me inside, tugging my hair back as she rubbed my back soothingly. "Not now mom." I sighed only to thrust my head back down to unleash another vomiting spell.

She continued to stroke my back and when I was sure I was done, I pulled away. A heavy pair of footsteps entered my bathroom and I was surprised to see my father standing there. He had a rather amused look on his face as he looked between my mother and me.

"You pregnant?" I could die, honestly. Like I couldn't think of a better time for someone to just kill me right now. My mom giggled as she helped me stand up. "Not yet she's not."

"Mom!" My parents only laughed softly and I huffed out my annoyance. "No dear, she just had a bit too much to drink." My father raised a questioning brow at me to which I returned with one of my own. "That's my girl." I couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at my lips.

My mother shot him a dirty look as she pulled away. "I'm going to make you something to eat. Hopefully it will help with your stomach." My mother shoved my father none too lightly mumbling something about how childish he was being as she left.

"Just so we're clear, you're not pregnant right?" I rolled my eyes, walking into my room as I pulled on my sweatpants and slipped my feet into a pair of fuzzy socks. "Oh I'm totally pregnant. I go to parties all the time and I tell my friends to invite guys who want to have a good time with a pretty blonde girl. I just hop from guy to guy hoping that one of them would be kind enough to knock me up and gift you and mom with those grandkids you're both so desperate for."

He chuckled deeply as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Aren't you quite the comedian?" He teased and I flashed him a small grin. "I try." He watched me for a few minutes as I sat on my bed swinging my feet back and forth. "How about we get downstairs hmm?"

I nod and stand, my hand darting to clutch my head. "Son of a bitch." He chuckled and stooped down in front of me. "Come on kiddo." I smiled and lean forward, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. With a grunt, he stood and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I don't know kid; you're getting kind of heavy. You putting on weight?" My eyes flashed with anger as I buried my head deeper into his shoulder. "Obviously considering the last time you picked me up was when I was about six."

"Not true. I meant though maybe you might be getting –"

"I swear to God if you call me fat!" He laughed heartily and hoisted me up a bit. "I'm teasing; of course my baby girl looks as beautiful as always." I scoffed but couldn't help the soft giggle that slipped past my lips. He easily maneuvered us down the stairs before jumping down the last two steps.

"Inoichi! I swear if you drop her!" My dad only grinned innocently as he walked over to the kitchen. "Hey, then we won't have to pay for that extra plane ticket for our trip." I kicked him in the leg with my foot and he smirked.

"Both of you out of the kitchen till I'm done." My dad walked us into the living room as he sat me down on the couch. He sat down, swung his legs up onto the couch, and opened his arms with a smile. Rolling my eyes, I made my way over as I pressed my head into his chest.

Yanking the fleece blanket from the back of the couch, he threw it over us carefully. My fingers bunched into his shirt, crinkling the fabric. His hand rested on my back as he began rubbing it softly. I heard him grab the remote and flip on the TV, quickly switching to the news. Boring crap. My eyes slid shut as I enjoyed the warmth of his body against mine. If it wasn't obvious that I was a complete daddy's girl then I didn't know what else there was that I could possibly do to prove it.

My mother walked in moments later, settling a plate of food on the coffee table. "Let her eat dear, she needs to get something in her stomach. I sat up slowly as my dad readjusted his position so he could sit up. I grabbed the plate off the table and pressed back against his chest.

"You two I swear." I smiled innocently and I felt my dad's chest rumble behind me with a soft laugh. I began digging in my food, taking slow bites so I didn't force too much into my stomach. I picked up a piece of sausage and held it behind me.

Leaning forward, my dad eagerly took a bite as he grinned and thanked me. "For goodness sake Inoichi, let her eat and rest in peace!" Holding up his hands in defense, he grinned sheepishly. "What? She gave it to me."

My mom shook her head as she looked at the clock. "Sorry Ino, but your father and I are going out for a bit today." She said with a sincere smile nodding at my father to get up. With a sigh, he sat up, propping a pillow behind my head causing me to frown.

"I know how much you two would rather sit here together and do nothing but this is one of the few times we both have the day off." I nodded with a sigh. With their work schedules, my parents really didn't have much time to themselves.

I figure I might as well let them have today together. "Alright, have fun." I mumbled, curling deeper into the couch. They both went upstairs, probably to get ready. I rolled over to glance at the TV, my eyes narrowing at the news as I looked for the remote.

I paused as the reporter began talking about their next segment. My eyes scanned the words on the screen several times. Mumbling a curse, I tossed around the covers until I managed to find the remote. Fumbling with it, I pressed the volume button, turning it up as much as I could before it got too loud.

_"In other news, a man's body was found in an alley early this morning. The victim was pronounced dead but investigators are having a difficult time labeling the death. The man seemed to have what looked like bite marks from a dog on his neck."_

_"There's reason to believe that this incident may be linked with the other attacks from dogs that have been happening over the past two months. Be sure to go to our website if you…"_

The rest of the reporters words died down as my eyes widened a fraction or so. My mind raced back to the events that had transpired last night. That was the alley where Sakura and I had walked through. And that man…he wasn't even a man. He was…

"Dad! Bring my phone!" I shouted, gripping the edge of the couch as my eyes narrowed at the random car commercial that was now on. A few seconds later, my parents came down stairs. My dad tossed me my phone and I grabbed it immediately. My fingers scanned over the screen as my eyes widened. Fourteen unread messages and six missed calls?

My dad walked over kissing my cheek as my mother did the same. "Stay out of trouble kid. Text your mother if you have to go somewhere and make sure you have someone pick you up. No driving today, got it?"

My eyes were buried in my phone as I quickly replied to the text messages, mumbling quiet responses beneath my breath. "Ino, you listening?" With a huff, I dropped my phone and gave them an annoyed glare. "Yeah yeah, I heard you. Love you too, bye."

With a roll of his eyes, he ruffled my hair and with that, they were gone. I immediately typed in a familiar number and brought the phone to my ear. "Kiba, you there?"

_"Ino? Where the hell have you been? I've been blowing up your phone since you left the party."_

With a sigh, I flipped the channel to some random movie and leaned back against the couch. "I noticed when I woke up. Sorry, guess I had too much to drink and I tapped out. I only woke up a little while ago and my phone was upstairs."

_"Oh okay, that makes sense. Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was wondering if anything had happened last night."_

I scowled, standing as I moved to the kitchen. Reaching the fridge, I pulled out a bottle of water. Taking a small sip, I cleared my throat. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

_"I mean…like with Sakura. She walked you home last night right? Did anything, __**weird **__happen?"_

Biting my lip, I looked at the TV. Should I tell Kiba what I saw last night? He was a close friend of mine but still. I didn't want him to think I was weird or anything but the memories were coming back and it suddenly made me very worried.

_"Ino listen. I don't care how crazy it sounds, I need to know. Trust me; I won't judge you or anything…I just need to know if anything happened to Sakura. Did you see anything?"_

I stood there, clutching the bottle of water tightly in my fingers. Swallowing down the queasiness that threatened to rise, I breathed shakily. "Kiba…can you come to my house?"

_"Of course, let me slip on some shoes and grab my keys. I'll be there in ten."_

"Okay." I whispered and hung up. Making my way to the couch, I sat down, running my fingers through my hair. I walked to the front door, unlocking it just to save myself the trip. Settling back down on the couch, I pulled my legs to my chest as I replied back to a few other texts.

Sure enough, my doorbell rang ten minutes later. I didn't bother to say anything since Kiba typically knew that I left the door unlocked when I was expecting company. The door opened as Kiba stepped in, kicking off his shoes by the door.

"Sit." I mumbled, patting the empty space on the couch beside me. Locking the door behind him, he made his way over. Sitting down, he patted his lap and I smiled as I slid my legs into his lap. "Ready to talk?"

Of course, I didn't expect the peace to last long. That was the reason he came over after all. With a sigh, I tugged the blanket over my head. "Ino…please." I nodded my head hoping he would understand what it meant.

"Something happened…didn't it?" I nodded again. "Tell me what you saw Ino, I swear I won't say anything." Shakily, I pulled the blanket away from my face. With such a crazy memory, it wasn't hard to recall what happened. So I began.

"There was this guy. He came out of nowhere when Sakura was walking me home. He just looked like some messed up guy who was trying to rob us or something. I was scared of course but Sakura wasn't. She just stood there." He urged me to continue as he rubbed his thumb over my ankle. "What else?"

"He started laughing and acting all weird. Then…he just changed. I swear no fucking lie he changed into a wolf right in front of us Kiba! I've never been so confused in my life. I was terrified and I started backing away and he just started walking towards me."

"Keep going Ino."

I paused to catch my breath. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't start laughing. I mean if I was listening to someone tell this story, I would have called the police and make sure they were sent to the best mental institute in the world. Nonetheless, I continued.

"Sakura, she told me to run. But I couldn't just leave her and that's when he jumped at me and Sakura threw him off. She did it so effortlessly, I mean I knew she was strong but it was amazing! Then she told me to run again and he jumped on her but she threw him off."

I paused, my fists tightening in my lap. I could feel Kiba's intense gaze on me and slowly I rose my eyes to meet his. He was urging me to continue and it was then that I noticed how tightly his fists were clenched. I parted my lips to see if he was okay but he just shook his head and mumbled for me to finish. So I did.

"I noticed that Sakura had changed a bit. Her eyes and teeth looked weird, not like usual. I heard the guy say something about 'one of their own' and when I said something they both looked at me like I was crazy. Said I was the 'special' one. He tried to attack me again and next thing I knew, there was this huge white wolf in front of me. It just started attacking the other one and next thing I know, it's dead."  
>"Ino…" He mumbled under his breath. "It started walking towards me Kiba, so I screamed. I screamed for Sakura to come back. It kept walking and stopped in front of me. And…it was –"<p>

"Who was it?"

"It was Sakura." I finished, clutching my head beneath my sweaty palms. "I don't even know how it happened. It just did." Kiba carefully slid my legs from his lap as he stood. He mumbled a few curses before storming towards my front door and slipping his feet back into his sneakers.

"Kiba?" He kept mumbling something to his self, fishing his car keys from his pocket. Why was he in such a hurry to leave? With a huff, I rushed outside after him. Snatching his wrist, I tugged him around to look at me. "Kiba…please. What's going on?"

"Nothing Ino, just drop it." Bullshit. Sakura told me the same thing and I was tired of hearing it. No way in hell was that 'nothing'. How does one even ignore something like that? No, I wanted my answers and dammit, I was going to get them.

"Kiba. Something happened and you know what it's about, don't you?" He didn't answer but it didn't matter. "You're going to see Sakura aren't you? Whatever happened last night included me, I saw it so I think I have the right to know. Take me to with you."

"No. Dammit Ino…I can't." I shook my head, cupping his cheek to force him to look at me. "You can. Please. I need to know." His eyes studied me for what felt like hours before pulling away. Glaring at the ground, he squeezed his fists before sighing. "Get dressed, grab whatever you need and let's go."

I didn't waste time before running back into the house. Storming upstairs, I grabbed the orange jacket to match with the grey sweatpants I had on. Slipping on some sneakers, I grabbed my phone charger and headed back downstairs to grab my phone.

My keys were hanging up on the rack by the door; grabbing them, I left and locked the door. I immediately text my mom letting her know that I was going to hang out with Kiba. I hopped into his car, fastening my seat belt in silence.

Kiba didn't so much as acknowledge my presence. He started up his car and practically sped down the street. The speed limit for this street was about 30 and he had to have been going at least 55. His knuckles were white with the intensity of gripping the wheel.

I decided against speaking, not wanting to get him riled up any further. Turning down a street, we continued before stopping at the end of a cul-de-sac. Pulling into the driveway of a rather large house, about the same size as Temari's, Kiba stopped the car and finally looked at me.

"Listen. Don't say anything when we get inside. Let me do the talking and unless I tell you, just stay quiet. Got it?" His voice softened up as he spoke which I was grateful for. With a slow nod to signal my understanding, we got out and walked up the front steps.

Pressing the doorbell, Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn't long until a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes answered the door. "Kiba dear…what brings you over?" He gave a soft smile and returned the hug that she had presented him with.

"Just thought me and Ino would come hang out with Sakura for a bit. If that's alright?" The woman, who I presumed to be Sakura's mother, gave me a huge grin and pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned earnestly with a smile.

"Of course! Good luck though you two. She hasn't left her room since last night, locked me out too. I was just getting ready to take Kosuke to a friend's house for a party then do a bit of shopping. Come in you two; help yourselves to whatever we have." Kiba nodded with a smile as we followed Sakura's mother into their home.

We both slipped off our shoes at the door before following her mother into the living room. Kiba claimed a recliner, leaning back as he folded his arms behind his head. I sat down carefully on the couch, folding my hands into my lap.

"Oh Ino sweetheart, no need to be so formal. Relax, put your feet up!" Kiba grinned and I glared at him as I slid back, sliding my legs up to rest on the couch as her mother handed me the remote. "That's better. Kosuke! Come on dear or you'll be late!"

I heard a soft voice scream back as a little boy with golden brown hair and green eyes ran down the steps. He stopped when he saw me and blushed. Raising my eyebrows curiously, he ran to his mother as he tugged on her shirt. "Mama, who's she?"

"Why don't you ask her, she's very nice." The boy swallowed nervously as he walked over to me. I gave him a soft smile as I sat up to face him. "Introduce yourself son, don't be rude." He blushed as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets, staring down at his feet.

He couldn't be older than six but seemed very mature for his age, although a bit shy. "My name is Kosuke. What's your name?" I smiled broadly at him before introducing myself. "Nice to meet you Kosuke. I'm Ino; I'm a friend of your sisters."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before giving me a small smile. "You're very pretty." I blushed and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "Why thank you. You're very handsome yourself." I teased and to my surprise, a huge grin spread across his lips.

"Don't tell him that Ino. It'll go to his head. He might try to sweep you off your feet." His mother called out from the kitchen before entering with a smile. Kosuke grinned sheepishly before turning to Kiba. "Kiba!" He grinned excitedly and practically jumped into Kiba's lap.

Ruffling his hair, Kiba chuckled. "Hey big guy. You're not giving your mom a hard time right? Being good at school?" Kosuke huffed as he fixed his hair. "Of course. I'm always good!" Kiba chuckled as he patted his head. "Good. Go on or you'll miss your party."

He nodded as he rushed upstairs. I could make out the sounds of knocking and small conversation before he came back downstairs with a gift in his hands. "Did you tell your sister bye?" Kosuke nodded with a smile. "Uh huh. She said we can hang out tomorrow morning."

She smiled and patted his head. "Alright, let's go. Nice meeting you Ino, you three have fun." I nodded and returned the smile. Kosuke waved at me and rushed over to give me a hug to which I returned with a giggle and ruffle of his hair. A few seconds later, we were alone.

I turned to Kiba who was already on his feet and making his way upstairs. He turned to me and gestured for me to follow. I did so quietly, as we came to the top. He took a quick left and knocked on the door at the end of the small hallway.

"One sec Kosuke. I thought you were heading to –" Sakura stopped when she opened the door. She looked between Kiba and me before fixing a menacing glare at Kiba. "What the hell do you want?" Kiba shoved her back into the room rather roughly.

"What the actual fuck Sakura! Have you lost your damn mind?" He raged, stepping further into the room. Not wanting to get involved, I remained in the doorway. "Mind your damn business Kiba. I did what I had to do. Drop it."

Kiba scoffed as he grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt. "You _**do**_ realize that you could've gotten Ino hurt. You broke code Sakura, now what the hell are we supposed to do? If anyone finds out about this, you're as good as dead!"

"It's just Ino, what does it fucking matter! I took out the guy so that's one less problem to deal with!" Sakura growled out, shoving Kiba back into the opposite wall. "What does it matter? Sakura you know the severity of the situation. You know better!"

"Would you have rather I let him kill her? What other choice did I have?" The two stopped screaming simply to take a moment and glare at each other. Kiba slid down against the wall, clutching his head between his hands.

"Fuck man. Well she saw everything Sakura. You've got to tell her now." Kiba sighed out, glancing between the both of us. Once again, Sakura's gaze fell upon me and I took a step back. With a groan, she motioned for me to enter the room.

I did so, albeit hesitantly, and closed the door behind me. They both just stared at me causing me to shift rather uncomfortably on the heels of my feet. Sakura motioned for me to sit on the bed as she sat down. I made my way over, sitting on the end of her bed.

"You want answers huh?" Shakily, I looked at Kiba to see if it was okay. He nodded with a small frown as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair. The two locked gazes before Sakura sighed out. Rubbing the back of her neck, she stared deeply into my eyes.

"Ino. Kiba and I…we're werewolves."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I messed up towards the end of this chapter. I like the beginning with Ino and her dad. It kind of reminds me of me and my dad which is why I included it. Let me know what you guys think. Hopefully you enjoyed! Also, I put up the second chapter to All's Fair In Love And War. Quite a few of you have been asking me about updating it, so there it is. Happy New Years again!<strong>


End file.
